


Hoarder

by LilianaSnow



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Caves, Curses, Dragons, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Fluff, Friendship, Hybrids, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kidnapping, Kindness, Love, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, No Smut, Romance, Sex Talk, Sleepy Cuddles, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Gerard is a dragon.Dragons have hoards.Gerard has an unusual hoard.Gerard has an unusual broodmother.A hybrid traveller has questions for Gerard.





	Hoarder

**Author's Note:**

> My dad drugged my dog.  
> I didn't know the pizza was for my dog.  
> This is the result.

"That's Mikey. He's not hatched yet. Not everyone is," Gerard told the traveller. "But do not worry. We all love each other anyway. Eventually."

"So you hoard... Dragons? And that is why you were cast out?" asked the half-dragon traveller, who appeared to be covered in scales and had a calming voice.

"I was never cast out, sir. I left on my own." The enormous, full-blood red-and-blue smiled kindly. "I am welcome back whenever I please. I'm just not allowed near nesting dragons, because of the eggs I've stolen."

"How many eggs?"

"I stole Mikey from my own parents. He's my baby brother. I stole Patrick and Pete as well. And Jon."

"And why do you steal dragons and eggs?"

"I only steal eggs. I offered the rest choices. They are the only family I have. I feel feral at the idea of them being hurt. So I take them as friends and family."

Gerard settled down in the middle of the room, curling around a small human with a stretched out stomach. The traveller knew what that meant- this guy was pregnant with a hybrid.

"This is Frank. He came to me for protection from his village after being cursed. Three miscarriages. A witch I know could not lift the spell entirely, but he can now safely carry if he doesn't do much physical activity."

"Poor thing."

"Yes, indeed. But he loves his baby very much, and I love both of them." Gerard nuzzled the top of Frank's head.

"Um... Actually, that's kind of why I'm here. I... I want to ask a few questions about your hoard and about... Dragon and human hybrids. The dragon side of us."

"Ah. I have an extensive hoard. We have Jon- he hasn't gotten to hoarding yet, but I gave him a cave and some things to do. He likes to make music. We have Brendon- he hoards music. Spencer and Ryan hoard stuffed animals. Tyler hoards poetry. Josh hoards scale stain-similar to human's hair dye. Patrick hoards books, Pete hoards sports things and music awards. Joe doesn't hoard but he does organize everyone else's hoards, and he likes dogs. And Bob and Ray are hybrids, which don't typically hoard."

"Pretty decent, for a hoard of dragons."

"Yes, and I am proud of each and every one of them." Gerard smiled while his pregnant mate moved to curl closer. "I think it's getting closer to his time."

"Possibly. So, I was told you're the best expert on hybrids there is. Please, tell me anything you can."

Gerard smiled softly. "Okay. Well, for one thing- dragons are genderless. And we can't carry hybrid eggs- they die in our wombs. So you were born from a male human, presumably under a spell. What was your name again?"

"Andy."

"Andy. Nice name. Well, Andy, a human-dragon hybrid is a tricky thing. For one thing, you have to really work for it most of the time. It isn't easy to fit a dragon's cock inside if you, especially once they've started hoarding. The longer you've been hoarding, the larger you are."

"Really? That's... And you said you've been hoarding a century?"

"Yes, I have. Poor Frankie thinks he's about to burst every time, but he always insists." Gerard nuzzled his mate softly. "I think it hurt him more to put it in him than it will for him to lay the egg."

"Okay. So I'm from someone who never hoarded, or who hadn't been doing it for long, most likely, and I'm definitely from a guy."

"Yes. That sounds right."

"If you have to try so hard... Why do you think they gave me up?"

"Well... There is only one thing a dragon treasures more than its hoard, and that is its mate. If your layer died, then perhaps your sire thought you would remind them of him. Or perhaps they got slain."

"S-Slain? Isn't that illegal?"

"Yes, in this land. But many neighbors do not recognize us as intelligent, or caring. So slayers do exist." Gerard sat back and made a noise in the language of the dragon heartlands- a language dragons were born knowing, hybrids could be taught, and humans could never learn- and then a much smaller, color-changing dragon came out of one of the nearby rooms.

"Thank you, Patrick," Gerard said softly as Patrick offered Andy tea.

Andy took the tea gratefully. "Thank you."

Patrick nodded politely and returned to his cave.

"I kinda meant stay a while but okay..." Gerard sighed. "He's not usually like that, but he's currently dealing with a crush."

Andy nodded. "Okay. So. With you and Frank, you seem to be rather close."

"Dragons are creatures with dignity. We don't force ourselves on anyone, be they dragon or human or half. Frank trusts me so much, I've been hoarding for a century and he still lets me fuck him. That says a lot about how much he loves me."

Andy nodded. "He seems to feel safe."

"He is safe. He loves cuddling me. And brood mothers like to stay close to their mates during the later stages of their pregnancy."

"So... How does a hybrid pregnancy differ from a pureblood pregnancy?"

"Well, for one thing, length. Humans are pregnant for nine months. Dragons, the ones who use their wombs rather than their cocks, are pregnant for up to a decade. Hybrids are kept in the womb for two years."

"He's been pregnant two years? Poor guy."

"Yes, it is unfortunate, but he says it's worth it." Gerard gently brushed Frank's hair with a claw. "It was his idea to do this."

Andy nodded and sipped the tea. "Anything else?"

"Well, I certainly love the fact that brood mothers, unlike dragons and humans, actually make a mini hoard to give birth on. I've always loved watching my adoptive brood hoarding. It's cute to watch them first figure it out."

"What's Frank hoarding?"

"He's got a nice large stack of armor, blankets, and dogs. Lots and lots and lots of dogs."

"You can hoard more than one thing?"

"You can like more than one thing?" Gerard sassed back, kissing Frank's head.

"Touché. You also seem to be very protective."

"If I wasn't, I don't think I'd be his mate. We love each other so much." Gerard looked up at Andy, eyes soft. "Dragons don't protect each other during any time except late in the pregnancy and birth. Humans protect each other during times of danger. However, the interspecies relations erase that entirely. The dragons protect their mates fiercely and will eat anyone who threatens them in any way. Even when neither pregnant, ill, or in any real danger."

"And Frank is okay with this...?"

"Hell, it turns him on when I get protective." Gerard laughed slightly. "I love my brood, even if they are technically a hoard."

Andy nodded. "So dragons more openly display affection to humans, and to their children?"

"Yes." Gerard gently hummed. "When Frank wakes up, we could ask if you could watch the birth. If you are interested where you came from."

"Would he be okay with it?"

"I don't know. That's why we'd ask."

Andy nodded. "Makes sense."

* * *

As it turned out, Frank woke up and begged to be placed on his hoard. Gerard complied, watching Frank move some things around do that he wasn't going to get the dogs filthy or smother and crack his egg.

After Frank's frantic rearrangement, he clutched a chestplate closely and Gerard smoothed his hair again, putting the dogs up out of the way in a different section of the cave. "It might be time."

"It... It's been two years?" Frank asked hopefully.

"It has been. If it's time, there is a hybrid visitor who wants to watch, if you'll allow. So he knows where he comes from."

Frank thought it over for a minute. "Don't let him touch me or my baby. He can watch but he can't touch."

"Of course, Frankie."

Andy got situated up on a ledge so that Gerard would have to let him down. He could see everything going on still.

Gerard lifted Frank's extremely large shirt off of him, revealing just how big the large egg was. Andy pitied him. He almost pitied his own brood mother.

It wasn't very long before Gerard, mumbling praises into his hair, had him completely undressed. Gerard was slicking up two talons with a giant vat of lube, then slowly, carefully opening Frank to eliminate some of the pain.

"Gee... I can't do this... I can't lay an egg, I should have known before I'm sorry-"

"Shh, Frankie, I know you can do this. You spent two years preparing, you're doing great." Gerard gently kissed each sore spot of his body. "And soon you'll have a beautiful little egg to wait to hatch. You're amazing."

Frank sobbed while Gerard smoothed back his hair and caressed his swollen abdomen. He was in agony, holding the armor tightly and letting out a string of curses.

 "Fuck... Goddamnit... It hurts... Fucking hurts and it doesn't hurt good... Make it stop... Please. Please, make it stop hurting!" Frank sobbed to his mate.

Gerard gently spread Frank's legs more, kissing his stomach. "It'll be okay. It'll stop hurting soon."

As Frank sobbed and screamed bloody murder, Andy saw how Gerard wasn't withdrawing his talons. It kind of worried him- wasn't the point of this to take things out, not push them in?

But he had his answer soon enough. He heard a loud 'tap, scrape, tap, scrape,' and noticed that Frank was now breathing. Gerard was looking for the egg.

"Baby, it's a breach. I'm gonna turn it around and that'll hurt you but the actual egg will come out so much easier. Is that okay?" Gerard asked calmly, holding him down against the blankets.

"Will my baby be safe?" Frank asked.

"Yes, the baby will be safe either way, but you'll be safer with the egg turning around." Gerard kissed him gently. "So can I do it?"

Frank nodded, biting the chestplate. Gerard gently began shifting the egg. Andy felt sympathy pains, watching the poor human start crying again. Gerard smoothed his hair and offered a claw for Frank to hold. Frank did so, sobbing with the force of the shifts. They spent an hour like that, with Gerard rolling the egg visibly in Frank until the nose faced down.

Gerard gently removed his claws and pulled Frank to his knees, spreading his legs and letting him lean on him. Frank held his chestplate close, teeth grit and eyes streaming although closed. However, the egg came realtively swiftly after that. It was a shiny, glossy brown with a white spiderweb pattern on it.

"Congratulations, you laid a girl," Gerard whispered happily, moving Frank to clean him up. "Time to love on you."

Andy decided that day to live in that cave. After all, there was more than enough love to go around.


End file.
